Year One
by Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin
Summary: Even though they work to solve the world's problems, the Revolutionary Army has their own problems. As a flood of new recruits join up with the Revolutionaries, a dangerous faction of the Revolutionary Army is born out of wealth, desire, and naivete. Together, some of the newest recruits of the Revolutionary Army must band together and keep the peace.
1. Out and Proud

**Author's Note:** Well, here I am with yet another fanfic with loveable OCs, evil villains, and good times in the world of One Piece.

Now, one question - Is this fic part of the **In Argo** series? Yes and no. Yes, because it takes place at the same time as **Sweet Disposition** and **Party Wagon**. No, because this is a fic about the Revolutionary Army, and they've got their own problems to deal with.

Let us begin our fic about the Revolutionary Army. Now, keep in mind that some details about the Revolutionaries in this fic may be disputed by One Piece fans or prove to be incorrect as the manga/anime go on, and it's all because little has been released about the Revolutionaries.

 **Disclaimer: One Piece is the property of Eichiiro Oda. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Ever since I came out as a lesbian to my family, mealtimes have been awkward. Especially dinner time, when the whole, immediate family – including, for some reason, my dad's mistresses – is at home. Well, the whole family except for my two older sisters, Vivian and Valentine. They ran off to join the Revolutionary Army last year, and nobody knows why.

I'm skipping dinner with my family tonight. They are having a dinner party right now attracting wealthy suitors in the hopes of making me stop liking girls. That, and since Vivian and Valentine are now with the Revolutionaries, **_somebody_** has to take over the family business.

Fuck all of that. I'm getting out of here and becoming a pirate. Fuck this dinner party, fuck these suitors, and fuck Vivian and Valentine for leaving and not taking any responsibility for their actions.

* * *

It's an hour into the dinner party when I decide to leave. I put a pocket knife into the pocket of my jeans and I pack everything I can carry (clothes, personal toiletries, stuff to keep me occupied, etc.) into three bags and silently make my way down the marble stairs carefully, so my footsteps wouldn't echo off of the marble. Laughter drifts into the grand foyer from the dining room and father's study.

"Well, **_finally_** you show your face."

Dad enters the room, clad in his best smoking jacket and bow tie. Compared to my eyeglasses, baggy, dark-blue hoodie, black skinny jeans, and comfortable sneakers, dad looks like a Celestial Dragon. I'm too nervous to speak to him right now.

"Mr. Soong, so this is the lovely daughter you've spoken about!"

A man with dirty-blonde hair steps into the room. From where I am standing, he has a katana strapped to his side, the hilt of the sword carved with intricate patterns.

"Carmilla, this is Squaw Tojo, your fiance," My father introduces me to the man standing before me. "I will leave the both of you alone so you can get to know each other."

Before I can object, dad retreats back into his study. I give a sharp glare at Tojo.

"Okay, first thing's first. My name is not 'Carmilla'. It's 'Carmen'. Get it right. Secondly, there is no way in Hell that I am marrying you," I explain. Tojo steps forward, and only stops when he is inches from my face.

"I know you don't want to marry me. Your dad told me that you like girls instead of boys," Tojo explains, his breath reeking of stale caviar and the types of cigarettes you can only get by bribing the Marine soldiers stationed on this island. "Well, maybe that could change."

Tojo steps closer, and I back up until I hit the wall behind me. A split second later, I figure out what he wants to do to me.

"Get away from me!" I hiss. Tojo places his hand on my face and begins to stroke it. With each stroke, I feel myself shudder on the inside.

"I can make you the perfect wife. One who will listen to me and do what is expected of her," Tojo explains as he unzips my hoodie.

"There's a special place in Hell for people like you!" I yell.

"There's also a special place in Hell for disrespectful bitches like you who don't act like proper ladies!" Tojo yells as his hands snake down my abdomen. I sharply knee him in the groin, and before Tojo can further react, I pull my pocket knife out of my pocket.

"Fuck you! Get away from me!" I yell, holding the knife up to Tojo. Tojo smirks.

"I am telling your father. When I get back, you are in serious trouble," Tojo says before he leaves. I pocket my knife, zip up my hoodie, grab my bags, and make a beeline out of the mansion.

I don't care where I end up tonight. I just need to find somewhere safe for the night before I can as soon as I can tomorrow.

* * *

I live on the island of Del Rio, the last island in the West Blue before you hit Reverse Mountain. The city is fairly big and wealthy, which means I can find a good hiding spot before I can get the fuck off of this island tomorrow.

Except, everything is either closed right now or looks sketchy.

Fuck.

As I wander down the city streets, past late-night diners and bars, I notice a sign in the distance lit with bright, neon colors. As I step closer to the sign, I notice that it's something welcoming.

 **Del Rio Hostel**

 **Bunk bed – 15 Beri**

 **Shared room – 20 Beri**

 **Single-residency room – 25 Beri**

 **All pirates, Marines, and Revolutionary Army members welcome**

Pirates? Revolutionaries? This place sounds right up my alley.

Before I can stop myself, I run to the hostel and run straight in. Thankfully, the inside looks comforting, with people hanging out at the front tables and a receptionist sitting at the front.

"Welcome to the Del Rio Hostel! What can I do for you this evening?!" The receptionist asks me.

"I need a bed for the night," I answer.

"Just for the night?" The receptionist asks.

"Yeah…" I answer, rubbing the back of my neck in shame. "Something happened at home, and, long story short, I got attacked at my family's dinner party and my fiance almost raped me. So, now I need to get out of here by morning."

"I can arrange for you to leave Del Rio tomorrow. Where would you like to go?" The receptionist asks. I pull out fifteen Beri from my pockets and put it onto the desk.

"I don't know. Anywhere but here," I answer.

* * *

I am led to a room with five sets of bunk beds and a table in the center of the room. The room is empty, save for a girl with chin-length, black hair reading a newspaper at the table. She wears an olive green, V-neck, black shorts, black stockings, and black combat boots.

"Here is your room," The receptionist explains. "The bathrooms are down the hall and to your right. If you need anything, just ask."

The receptionist slips out of the room. It is only when she closes the door does the girl look up from her newspaper.

"You're the first person to come into this room," The girl points out as I slide my belongings under the nearest bunk bed and sit down on the bottom bunk.

"It wasn't easy getting here," I answer with a wry smile. "Long story short, my family is really fucking wealthy, and let's just say that they flipped out when I came out as a lesbian. Things happened, and now I'm leaving this place tomorrow to become a pirate."

"A pirate?" The girl asks. "You know, have you ever considered being a member of the Revolutionary Army?"

"The Revolutionaries?" I ask. "My sisters are members."

"What are their names? I think I know them," The girl answers back.

"Vivian and Valentine Soong," I answer, not caring that I'm giving away the fact that I'm Vivian and Valentine's sister.

"I know them, kind of. They're pretty bitchy and catty," The girl answers. "They did mention once or twice that they have a sister. You're Carmilla, right?"

"N-No," I stutter. "It's Carmen. I don't like being called 'Carmilla'."

The girl smiles. I swear, if she drags me back to my house, I am turning her in to the Marines on the basis that she is a member of the Revolutionaries.

"The name's Ramona Westgard. And if it makes you feel better, I am also a lesbian. 'Out and proud', as they say."

I smile.

"I already like you. Make me a Revolutionary Army member already."

* * *

 **Yes, I know the beginning is the cliched dinner party/arranged marriage/running away from home/take your pick trope seen in a lot of One Piece fics. I had no other way to kick start the story. I promised that things will be less cliched from here on out.**


	2. Welcome to Baltigo pt 1

**Author's Note:** And, we arrive in Baltigo. And a canon character makes a cameo, yay!

 **Disclaimer: Again, I had to make up some stuff about the Revolutionaries (i.e. where Baltigo is) because Oda hasn't said much about them.**

* * *

"Hey. Carmen, wake up."

The next morning, I awake to Ramona standing over me. I don't remember much after I met Ramona.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Almost six in the morning. The ship to Baltigo leaves soon," Ramona explains.

"When will we get there?" I ask.

"Hmm… Baltigo is located south of Whiskey Peak, so, hopefully, no more than three hours," Ramona answers. "Don't bother grabbing breakfast here, since there's plenty of food in Baltigo."

* * *

Exactly three hours later, we arrive on the island of Baltigo. I heard the island was a desert of white sands, but we're docked at a fairly urban area.

"Where's the Revolutionary Army's headquarters?" I ask. Ramona simply grabs my hand and leads me through the streets of Baltigo.

"We'll be there in a few minutes," Ramona answers. "This whole city is just a front for us. We're located on the outskirts of town."

Eventually, the city gives way to a desert of white sands. It takes me less than a minute to spot the headquarters, as they are several, multi-storied buildings sticking out of the middle of some white sand and scrub brush.

"This is it?" I ask.

"Yep! Welcome to Baltigo!" Ramona yells, throwing the front doors to the headquarters open. When we step in, a large lobby with couches, chairs, tables, and bookshelves scattered about await us. In one corner is a DenDen Mushi television screen, and there are three elevators located next to the front desk in front of me. Over a PA system, a youthful-sounding woman is speaking.

" _…This has been another sermon of the Foursquare Church of the Revolutionary Army. This is Sister Semple signing off. May God bless you._ "

"Well, I guess that means that breakfast is starting now," Ramona comments.

"It is?" I ask.

"Yep. The morning starts with a brief sermon for some of the religious members of the Revolutionaries from Sister Semple. She joined the Revolutionary Army after she received a vision in a dream one night," Ramona explains.

"There are religious members here?" I ask.

"Some are, some aren't, and some don't believe in any God. There are different sermon sessions throughout the week for people who observe other religions," Ramona explains. "Today just happens to be when Sister Semple does her sermon."

Eventually, we arrive at a set of double doors with a sign that says "cafeteria" above them. I can already smell the food from here.

"Well, you have two choices. Eat breakfast now, or meet with Sabo to confirm that you're joining," Ramona says to me.

"Ramona, back so soon from the West Blue?"

An older man with graying, blonde hair and a scarred face approaches us.

"Good morning, Sabo. There was nothing of note in the West Blue, except that a new recruit wanted to join," Ramona says, motioning to me.

"Hi… My name's Carmen. Carmen Soong. I just joined this morning, so… Yeah," I answer. Sabo answers by shaking my hand.

"Nice to have you join our ranks, Carmen. Normally, new recruits would have to go through a physical, interrogation, and all of those things, but since we've been flooded with new recruits lately, it makes more sense logistically to skip the orientation for new recruits," Sabo explains. "I hope you spend your time with the Revolutionary Army wisely."

Without another word, Sabo walks away. That was easier and shorter than I thought.

"So… I'm in?" I ask.

"Of course!" Ramona answers. "Now, it's time to meet your fellow Revolutionaries!"

Ramona flings open the doors, and we enter a large dining room where many Revolutionaries are seated at various tables around the room. As we walk in, I notice that there is are kitchens and a long, buffet station to my left.

As look around the room in awe, I grab a plate and make my way down the buffet line. As breakfast just started, there's barely anyone in the line, save for people going back for seconds.

"Hi, Ramona! Looks like you brought a new recruit back!"

I turn my attention to the source of the voice – A boy with dirty-blonde hair standing behind the fruit and vegetable section of the buffet.

"Yep!" Ramona answers. "Carmen, this is Hal. Or, should I say, Carmilla, this is Halibut."

"Halibut?" I ask.

"Carmilla?" Hal asks back.

"What the hell kind of name is that?!" We both ask ourselves at the same time.

"At least my name isn't a type of fish," I point out.

"At least my name doesn't make me sound like a prostitute," Hal retorts, placing a cup of mixed fruits onto my plate.

"At least I'm not a prostitute," I sass back. Ramona laughs loudly in response.

"Hal, do you want an ice pack for that burn?!" Ramona asks. Hal smiles, the corners of his mouth trembling from trying not to laugh.

"You certainly picked a great recruit, Mona. Hope I can work with Carmilla the prostitute sometime," Hal points out. I reach over and give Hal a playful slap.

"If only you cook me some halibut in the future," I argue. Hal responds by spooning a handful of spinach onto my plate.

"I will, but eat your vegetables first," Hal argues before Ramona and I walk away.

"Does Hal work in the kitchens?" I ask.

"Yep. He wants to open a bunch of food boats one day," Ramona answers as we make our way through the buffet, grabbing appetizing-looking breakfast items and putting them onto our plates.

"Food boats?" I ask.

"They're these boats that sail to different islands and sell food to people. Hal wants a whole fleet of them to sail the world," Ramona explains as we sit down. Oh, man, what do I start eating first?! The blueberry turnover? The eggs? The cinnamon toast?

Before I dig in, someone drops a plate to the ground. Everyone in the room turns back to the source of the noise – Two girls. While one has short, black hair and wears a smart-looking, black dress with lace trim and black flats, the other girl has bobbed, blue hair and wears a white-and-grey, striped, shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Laurentia, how many times do I have to tell you that I am allergic to pepper?" The black-haired girl asks the blue-haired girl.

"I-I'm sorry, Leone. It won't happen again. I'll tell Hal to fix you up a new omelet," Laurentia stutters.

"Who are they?" I ask Ramona.

"The girl in the dress is Leone Sandberg. She's the leader of a faction of the Revolutionary Army known as the Interests," Ramona explains. "All you need to know about the Interests is that all of them are wealthy and can buy their way into the Shichibukai's circles for spying purposes."

"You're allowed to do that?" I ask.

"There's no rule stating that you can't cozy up to the Shichibukai for spying purposes. However, it is frowned upon," Ramona answers as we continue to watch Leone's verbal assault on Laurentia.

"You're useless and pathetic! Your family didn't even get rich the right way! What does your dad do again?!" Leone asks Laurentia.

"H-He's a musician," Laurentia stutters. I've had enough. I'm going to go stop this.

"Carmen, what are you doing?!" Ramona asks as I get up and walk over to Leone and Laurentia.

"Leave her alone," I tell Leone.

"Who the hell are you?!" Leone shouts.

"Carmen Soong. I joined this morning," I introduce myself. Leone smirks in response.

"So, you're the sister of Vivian and Valentine Soong. If you joined us just to look for your sisters, then I regret to inform you that they passed away this week," Leone coos, using a tone of voice that sounds like she is talking to a baby.

"Yes, I – What?! They died?!" I yell. "Is this a sick joke?!"

"I'm afraid it isn't. They were both killed while on assignment. They haven't caught the guy who did it," Leone answers. "As for you, this is no place for Vivian and Valentine's black sheep of a sister. You will never live up to Vivian and Valentine Soong."

"Screw you! I don't have to live up to anybody!" I shout. Instantly, the entire cafeteria grows silent. Murmurs rise up around us.

"Woah. She's tearing Leone down."

" ** _Finally_** someone is calling Leone Sandberg out on her shit!"

I smile to myself as the chatter continues. Not a bad impression on the first day.

"You win this round, Black Sheep," Leone says with a glare. "Next time we cross paths, I will shear your wool off and try to figure you out, Black Sheep."

With a huff, Leone storms off. Laurentia then gives me a big grin.

"That was incredible! How did you get the guts to stand up to a member of the Interests?!" Laurentia asks me.

"It's easy. After coming out to my family as a lesbian and have them basically shun me and sell me off to some rich fuck, I became 100% done with peoples' bull," I explain.

"What's going on in here?!"


End file.
